


They Did A Bad, Bad Thing

by Pink_and_Velvet



Series: I’d Know You No Matter Who We Were [5]
Category: Eyes Wide Shut (1999), Top Gun (1986)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Canon Gay Relationship, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Cult, Dom/sub, F/M, Failed Relationship, M/M, Masks, Prostitution, Punishment, Ritual Public Sex, Secret Identity, Spanking, Strip Tease, Voyeurism, fantasies, handjobs, marriage ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 17:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20085982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_and_Velvet/pseuds/Pink_and_Velvet
Summary: “What’s your name?”“My.. my.” Another moan cut him off. Pete had removed his fingers. “I can’t tell you that. You’re not, not even me-eant to.. see my .. face.” He groaned.“What do you mean I can’t see your face?” Pete was baffled.“No- one, no one is meant to, Ah- k, know, meant to know about.. this. If they find out that you.. stripped me, they’ll be after me. They’ll kill you, sir.”





	They Did A Bad, Bad Thing

**Author's Note:**

> A rewrite of _Eyes Wide Shut_ with the _Top Gun_ characters.____
> 
>   
Extra warning for implied past prostitution/humiliation scenarios and the most in-depth and graphic porn I’ve ever written.
> 
> Lyrics taken from Chris Isaak’s “Baby Did A Bad Bad Thing.”  
This fic gets dark, very fast.

**_You_ _ever_ _love_ _someone_ _so_ _much_ _you__ thought your little heart was gonna break in two?_**

  
** _I didn't think so._ **

  
** _You ever tried with all your heart and soul to get you lover back to you?_ **

  
** _I want to hope so._ **

* * *

Pete strolled up the long flights of stairs to his apartment, disgruntled. He had his jacket tucked under his arm, his shirt untucked and his hair was ruffled. He fumbled with his keys, squinting, in the dim of the night. It had just passed 02:00. He had been called into the office and he knew that Charlotte would be fast asleep by now. Gone were the days that she’d await for him to return at the most ungodly hour of the morning, she just couldn’t keep herself awake for anything anymore.

Pete tip toed his way through his living room, chucked his briefcase and jacket into a heap on the sofa and loosened his tie.

He fumbled with the door handle to his bedroom then slipped inside. He had been right. Charlotte was fast asleep, curled up on the far right side of the bed. She was hunched over and if Pete listened hard enough, she was muttering to herself.

Pete crept closer then stared. Charlotte was smiling, talking in her sleep. She shifted, kicked, rolled over and fell quiet.

“Charlotte?” He whispered.

She started laughing again: Pete heard the odd passing moan and sigh. His eyebrows narrowed.

“Charlotte.” He found his voice and sat down on his side of the bed, shoulders hunched.

She jolted awake, bought a hand to her head and fought to open her eyes.

“What.. what time is it?”

“Just passed two. What were you dreaming about?”

“Pardon?”

“Your dream. You were laughing one minute, moaning through the next. What was that about?”

She looked sheepish. Even in the poor light, Pete could make out her guilty face.

“..Charlotte.” Pete’s tone was non-negotiable.

Charlotte stiffened. She made a pained noise and collapsed back onto the bed, hands over her eyes.

“I’m so sorry, Pete. So sorry.. I, um”

“_Charlotte_.” He insisted.

“There was a man.” She continued, eyes full of tears, “He was.. he was the man we saw on our anniversary last year. A Naval officer, in his full uniform… He looked at me and smiled.”

Pete didn’t say a word, he could barely breathe.

“I saw him a few times and-“ she sniffed as the tears began to fall, “I wanted him. The attention.. the looks he gave me. Then in the dream he.. we were.. were-“ she broke off.

Pete rose to his feet, he paced back and fourth back and fourth.

“We were.. fucking. And I _loved_ it.. that must have been when you woke me up.” The tears were streaming down her face.

Charlotte rolled over and hid her face in her pillow. The only sound in the bedroom was of footsteps growing more and more distant. She didn’t sleep another wink. 

* * *

** _You ever pray with all your heart and soul just to watch her walk away?_ **

** _Baby did a bad bad thing. _ **

* * *

**_You ever toss and turn your lying awake and thinking about the one you love? _**

Flashes of Charlotte’s dream penetrated his own.

** _I don't think so._ **

He couldn’t handle her, in his sleep.

** _You ever close your eyes your making believe your holding the one your dreaming of?_ **

The image grew stronger, more vivid. Charlotte was on her back, hands fisted in short blonde hair, her eyes slipping closed. 

_ **Well if you say so.** _

* * *

Pete stumbled throughout the street, the rain beating down around him. He had a sudden crave for a drink and remembered that he’d completely forgotten to head back to that jazz place a guy at work had recommended.

An old friend of his, Nick, had a band and was performing for the next couple of nights. Why not, he thought.

Pete took a seat at a lonesome table not too far from the stage. Nick was front and centre, tinkering with the piano keys as a soft and sultry voice of his fiancé, Carole, filled his ears. He sipped his beer and applauded them.

Nick has spotted him out of the corner of his eye and strolled over, a grin plastered across his moustached face.

“Pete.. it’s great to see ya! It’s been a while.”

Pete outstretched his hand, Nick took it.

“Hey I’m sorry I missed the set.”

“Naw, don’t worry ‘bout it. My honey and I will be back again in two nights time.” He cast his gaze to Carole whose blue sequinned dress glimmered under her spotlight.

“Two nights time? What you’ve got tomorrow night off?”

“Kinda. I’ve gotta gig.”

“That’s great! Can I tag along?”

Nick looked skeptical. His eyes never left Pete as he said, “no, it’s not the.. sorta thang.. a guy like you would enjoy.”

“The hell is that supposed to mean?”

“Look Pete, I’m just sayin’.. it’s a.. _dangerous_ gig. I don’t even know where it is. They escort me in, blindfold me, and I just accompany them all night tinkering with my piano keys.”

“Blindfold you?”

“Yeah.”

“Blindfold..” Pete let it linger.

He couldn’t help himself. He took another swig and laughed.

“Okay, What is this horse shit? They take you out somewhere and make you play _blindfolded_?”

“Yeah. I don’t even know the address. I find out the password an hour before I get there.”

“Password.. what? Okay. You have to take me with you, _it’s dangerous_. I wanna hear you play.”

“Pete.”

“Nick, you’re the best piano player I know and I haven’t a clue when I will get to see you again. Take me with you.”

Nick’s eyes trailed up and down his face. Damn but did Pete look sincere.

“Alright, you asshole. But you can’t just turn up. There’s a dress code.”

“Some half-assed Black tie—“

“— you need a mask.” 

* * *

**_It hurts so bad when you finally know just how low, low, low, low, low, she'll go._**

Charlotte was moaning, a deft man’s hand rubbed at her nipples and trailed down to her clit. The naval officer sank in deeper. 

** _Baby did a bad bad thing,  
Feel like crying._ **

* * *

The following evening Pete awaited the code word from Nick:

_Inverted._

“Inverted, Inverted, Inverted.” He kept running through his mind the entire cab ride there.

They approached some gates, poorly lit. They opened to a long path of cobblestones that trailed to a mansion.

Pete told his taxi driver to wait for him, it’d only be an hour or so he was sure, and tipped him extra in advance.

He slipped out of the taxi, dressed in a tux, with a long black cloak flowing in the breeze. His mask was red, blue and cream, doused with gold accents and diamanté. It covered his eyes and the bridge of his nose. Pete secured it around his face and pulled up the cloak’s hood.

“Inverted.”

The guards let him pass. He trudged up towards the mansion, cast with gleaming gold lights. The stonework was regal, coated with rich scarlet and plum. Numerous limousines drove past and parked upfront. All the guests he encountered, too were hidden behind ridiculous costume masks and thin black, satin cloaks.

Pete manoeuvred his way into a crowd, through the door, and down a poorly lit hallway.

He was panicking. The notion of those around him proved all too strange and he felt sick. Nobody said a word. They just kept on walking.

He was asked the password a final time at some huge, engraved brown doors.

“Inverted.” His voice was confident.

The masked figure ahead of him nodded. The doors parted for him. 

* * *

Pete cautiously stepped into a banquet hall, lit only with candle lamps. He immersed himself in the sea of black and froze. A figure, sat in red, was perched on a throne in the midst of the room. He clapped.

Nick was indeed blindfolded, at a piano on a pedestal far from the red man. Somber and melancholy tunes punctuated the near silence.

The lights flickered, landed on a circle of people surrounding the red silhouette. They rose to their feet. One by one they were stripped of their robes to the sound of a crashing cymbal.

Each man was completely naked, save for a thin pair of clingy black briefs. The man in the middle was chanting, his words spoke a different alphabet that only these few men seemed to know.

Each man replied with a ‘yes, master’ and one by one, were removed from the circle. They wandered slow into the crowd.

There had been one man who had caught Pete’s eye. He too had a mask, his face protected by the cool blues and greys of his shield. It shone bright, brighter than all the others. The man gleamed, the light caught the silver incrusted jewels around his eyes. This man was the last to be removed from the circle and stood solitary, scanning the crowd.

The man strutted towards him, chest pushed out and his hips swung wild. Without word, he took hold of Pete’s arm and leant in so the mouths of their masks touched, only for a second. Then, the man lead him down out of hall. 

* * *

Neither said a word. The air lay thick as moans and grunts pierced at it. They had walked through three rooms full of naked men and women: fingering, sucking and fucking each other. Masked and protected. The second hall had only a large table with three nude women sprawled out atop it. Hands in each other’s hair, trailing the insides of their legs, cupping their breasts.

Pete had tried to take a closer look but, the man still held tight to him. He never stopped looking forward. If anything, his grip had tightened on Pete’s arm and his pace had quickened. Pete took the hint and let the man drag him to a quieter room.

The third room had less engagement. Two women occupied a single chair, hands all over each other. A masked man was in awe, with a clumsy hand on himself at their side. Metres away and a couple were fucking wildly, both moaned together. Another woman was on her knees, gazing up at her partner who thrusted into her mouth.

Pete was enrapt, his head span. The clutch on his arm coaxed him over to the opposite side of the room. Finally, the man let go of him. He pulled out the chair from under the old wooden table and invited Pete to sit in it. Pete did.

The man’s huge hands enveloped around Pete’s. They bought Pete’s calloused fingers to his waistband. Nervously, Pete looked up and behind the mask, the man nodded. With caution, the briefs were peeled from the man’s body.

He crawled atop of the table, his hips pushed out, his bottom in Pete’s face. Pete didn’t move. He couldn’t bring himself to do anything.

The man turned to him, over his shoulder. His own hands grabbed a hold of one cheek, slipped inside the crack. He invited Pete to take over. Pete didn’t move an inch.

_ **Baby did a bad bad thing.** _

“_Sir_, its okay. It’s _meant_ to happen. That’s what I’m here for.” The voice was small, rich like silk. “It’s _okay sir, _I want it. You’re not forcing me at all.” Silk that had been dipped in liquid silver.

The man turned around so that he faced Pete. He rose off of all fours, and took a hold of himself. His quick fingers stroked his straining cock, he sighed audibly.

“I want it, I _want you_, sir. You’re not forcing anything on me and I thank you for that.”

Pete stuttered. He took in the sights before him. The mysterious man was perched, legs wide open, a hand on his thigh with the other rubbing at his leaking cock. His chest was heaving and even in the red light, Pete could tell his pale skin was flush.

“You don’t have to fuck me, if you don’t want too. I’ll leave you here and you can find yourself a woman. I’m _sorry_, sir” the mask was tilted upwards as he sniffed, “ I miscalculated. I’m terribly sorry.”

The man climbed with such grace off of the table and began to retreat.

“Wait..” Having finally found his voice, Pete yelped.

The man turned. He was backlit by a striking blood red light. Pete could finally make out his silhouette. The man was beautiful. Long and lean, he had the perfect amount of muscle that wouldn’t be enough to overpower Pete but enough that the man could hold his own. He appeared blonde, his hair was still well hidden. He had long and alluring fingers. They had lit sparks across Pete’s forearm when they had clutched tighter and tighter at him.

The man had muscled thighs, and strong legs. His pecs were dusted with chest hair that drew Pete’s eyes to the chain he was wearing around his neck. It was silver plated cross, sitting perfectly in the grooves.

Pete cast his gaze to the one area he steadfastly avoided. The man had his hands at his sides, he didn’t hide a thing. His penis was perfectly highlighted, it caught Pete’s gaze. One look and he couldn’t tear himself away. His erection looked painful, his cock was long, thick and swollen. So gorgeously swollen. The man shifted slightly and Pete caught sight of the slick that coated it. He couldn’t lie to himself, the man before him was incredibly beautiful and mysterious. He had Pete locked in a trance without even being able to look him in the eye.

Two blurry figures emerged into the red beams. One put his hand on the blonde man’s shoulder, the other hand guided his movements. They harshly spun him around, coaxed him away from Pete.

“Wait.” Pete lurched forward, a hand on his back. “He’s _mine_.”

Pete reached a hand up, fisted the blonde hair and turned the man’s face towards him. The two figures nodded and flung the blonde man forward into Pete’s open arms.

Pete pulled him down so the mouthpieces locked. The man sighed from behind his mask. His arm shot forward, fingers wrapping around Pete’s forearm.

“I want it, I feel the need.”

“Please fuck me, _please_, sir.”

The man was thrown back onto the table with a thud. Pete’s hands skirted up and down his sides, in and out of the deep contours of his hips, his rippling back muscles and to the groove of his bottom.

The man beneath him moaned. He arched his back upwards as Pete’s hand settled on his right butt cheek.

_ **Baby did a bad bad thing.** _

“Hit me, _sir_.”

“What?”

“Hit me, please. I, I.. need it. Need _you_.”

Pete let his hand swing. His hand collided with a thud on the man’s flesh who grunted and asked for more. 

Slaps were delivered hard, in random patterns across the man’s thighs and bottom. He cursed and rocked his hips backwards into Pete’s harsh touch.

He spread the cheeks and a finger traced the man’s entrance.

Pete entered a finger. He wiggled it around and let his free hand fly again. He was laying out smacks in no particular order, on different parts of tender flesh. The man beneath him kept moaning, deep from within his throat.

“_Yes_.. sir. Ah, Fuck.. Thank you _sir_.”

Another finger was added and the man beneath him squirmed. He relaxed, and took in Pete’s whole hand.

A couple of pumps and the man was practically incoherent, obscene moans dropping from his lips. Pete withdrew his hand and slapped the top of his right thigh. Pete smiled as another moan was ripped from the man beneath him.

“Are you ready?” Pete asked as he lined himself up.

“Just.. _do_ it.”

Pete pushed in, slowly. He retreated some then, slammed into him, as far as he could go. The man screamed. Pete began to thrust slow, they sighed in tandem. His hands caught hold of the blonde man’s hips. He quickened his pace.

“Faster.. ah, f- _fuck_..yeah.”

Pete complied. His strokes were long, deep, and powerful. He thrusted with force, hips meeting those of the blonde man. They buckled together.

“That’s it, that’s it. _Ride me_.” Pete mumbled, surprising himself.

_ **Baby did a bad bad thing.** _

He was answered with a string of violent curses as Pete removed his cock. The man stood up and nodded to a chair. Pete pulled him into his lap, angled him to his liking and slammed into him again. Hard.

Their shielded eyes locked. Pete’s face was full of diamond encrusted blue eye rings that gleamed beautifully against silver. The red lights danced off of them, flickered over the sweat on both of their chests.

The blonde man was riding him fast and hard now. His bare balls slapping against Pete’s lower abdomen. Pete shot an arm forward and grabbed the man’s cock which pulsed in his grasp.

The man grunted. He began fucking Pete’s hand. His moans were growing wild, his body was quaking with sensation.

“Come for me.. come for _me_, baby.” The blonde man whispered, breath short.

He was bouncing in Pete’s lap, huge hands wrapped around his neck. The man was drawing shapes with his hips all around Pete’s length, he kept shifting and groaned low.

Pete was thrusting in earnest. He rest his head on the man’s slick chest and froze. Pete moaned and shook as his release was snatched from his body. He just kept coming and coming, filling the man who bobbed in his lap. He moaned and grunted, shivering as his climax washed over him. He finally stilled, breathing deep.

The blonde man hadn’t stopped his movements. He was moaning, his own hand was now jacking himself off. He clutched at Pete’s cock that was still inside of him, swabbed at some of the stray come and fisted himself.

His quick hands never faltered. He moaned and shook as his head tipped back and his mouth fell open. He was coming, all over his hand and Pete’s heaving chest. The man seemed to stop at nothing to draw out his orgasm as long as he could. He wanted to wretch every inch of his release from his body and Pete just watched, bewildered.

His semen was flowing in streams, he moaned wildly as he collapsed forward, body slick with sweat. He clung to Pete’s forearms and Pete clutched at his sides. Together they tried to slow their breathing, foreheads touching. Their breaths intermingled.

“Th-th-_thank_ y-you.. _Sir_.” His voice was hoarse, a mere whisper. “Thank you.”

Pete couldn’t help himself, he chuckled. The man slowly rose to his feet, his hand gripped Pete’s limp cock and final time and stroked him twice, fast and persistent. Pete stumbled off of his chair and the man laughed. He had a beautiful laugh, even still slightly breathless and Pete was smiling. The man wouldn’t know but Pete’s grin was wide, baring his teeth.

Pete took the man’s hand in his again and they walked on down the hall. 

* * *

**_You ever love someone so much you__ thought your little heart was gonna break in two?_ **

**_I didn't think so._ **

_The images of Charlotte were gone. _

  
**_You ever tried with all your heart and soul to get you lover back to you?_ **

** _I want to hope so._ **

* * *

“_Finally_.” Pete muttered.

His hand twisted the doorknob and he flung himself and the man tailing him, into an abandoned cupboard. It was near pitch black, save for a few candle lamps in the corner of the room. Pete toggled with them, as a blaring orange light filled the small space.

“Sir?”

Pete pushed the man up against the door, who let out a surprised gasp. Pete yanked his mask from him, the man kicked and shoved. They wrestled to the floor. They rolled each other over and over until finally Pete had him pinned.

“Sir, please.. d-_don’t_\- ngh.” The man cut himself off with a sharp intake of breath.

Pete’s finger was fucking him. His other hand trailed up his torso, flicked his nipple and took hold of the side of his face. He was stripped of his mask, Pete flung it to the corner of the room. With haste, Pete removed his own.

_ **Baby did a bad bad thing.** _

Pete added another finger. The man beneath him moaned and shook.

He ground his head to one side, nose pressed into the floor.

“I want to see you.”

“T-that’s not how this works.. fuck.. faster, sir, _faster_.”

** _ Baby did a bad bad thing._ **

The blonde man arched his spine upwards, his hips thrust to meet Pete’s touch.

“You’ve got it.”

Pete was buried knuckles deep and moaning, the man beneath him squirmed. His lips were parted and he threw his head back.

“What’s your name?”

“My.. my.” Another moan cut him off. Pete had removed his fingers. “I can’t tell you that. You’re not, not even me-eant to.. see my .. _face_.” He groaned. “Shit.”

“What do you mean I can’t see your face?” Pete was baffled.

“No- one, no one is meant to, Ah- k, know, _right there_ shit, meant to know about.. this. If they find out that you.. stripped me, they’ll be after me. They’ll _kill_ you, sir.”

Pete was taken aback. His hands stilled.

“Please _sir_; no more questions.”

“You will answer me, that is an order.”

The man whimpered, throwing a hand over his eyes.

Pete took it as his cue. He lined himself up and clutched the blonde man’s hips. He pushed in slow, stopping and starting. Pete groaned, feeling even more sensitive the second time around.

** _Baby did a bad bad thing._ **

He felt the man tense, then he cried out. He impales himself on Pete’s shaft, thrust his hips downwards to take all of Pete in. They moaned together as Pete pulled back. He slammed in, right up to the hilt.

Pete revelled in the scream. He could see the trembling bottom lip, it was plush and pronounced. Blonde eyebrows creased, eyes shut tight.

“Can I, will you let me.. _touch_.. myself please?”

“You don’t need to ask, just do it.”

The blonde man didn’t question it, he circled his fingers around himself and pumped his cock to full attention. He was moaning, hips thrusted upwards to meet his hands.

Pete leant down, their faces were inches apart. He descended into a trail of bites and licks, all over the blonde man’s face and neck. He whimpered, turned his face towards him and in a swift move, he clutched at Pete’s face.

Tongues battled for dominance, Pete was sighing and moaning as his tongue was coaxed further. 

** _Baby did a bad bad thing._ **

“It’s, Tom.”

Pete picked up his pace.

“What?” He grunted.

“_Tom_. Call me Tom.”

“Pleasure to fuck you senseless, Tom.”

“You’re much- ugh- more co, co-oc-ky, when we are.. _fuck_ are.. alone.”

“Much more.. more _shit_, talkative too. Talk to me Tom, tell me.. tell me it’s good.”

“It’s so-“ He kissed Pete again and moaned into his mouth. “Don’t stop, _please_.”

“As long as the.. ngh heat, doesn’t kill is b-both, I won’t Tom.. fuck yeah.”

Pete’s was slamming into him, each thrust more intense than the last. Tom’s grunts punctuated each thrust. He opened his eyes, they were wide and hazel, he kept his gaze on Pete’s sweating face.

Pete rose up to his hands, Tom had a hand on himself and his other clutched at Pete’s hair.

“What’s your.. your n,name, sir?”

“Pete.”

“Pete, I’m.. I’m..”

Tom’s lean body convulsed. His hips buckled with Pete’s a final time. His semen spurted in short bursts, all over his hand and Pete’s chest. He cursed a blue streak as Pete felt his inner walls clutch at him. Tom was moaning, panting and struggled to regain his breath. Pete pulled out of him then; took a hold of himself and jacked himself off.

Pete’s eyes were closed. They only opened again when he felt a warmth around himself. Tom’s hand enveloped his, they both stroked Pete off.

** _Baby did a bad bad thing._ **

“C’mon sir.. give me your—“ Tom was cut off by his laughter.

“Fuck me in the..” And Pete was coming, in streams.

Once he’d started he just couldn’t stop. His climax left him shaking violently, slick with sweat and panting wildly. He collapsed onto Tom, into the sticky mess that coated both of their heaving chests.

“_Fuck_.. I’m sorry I..”

“No apologies, I enjoyed myself _Pete_.”

Pete, with his last ounce of strength, crushed his lips to Tom’s parted ones.

“You really are beautiful.” Tom’s voice was soft, he had a smooth hand in Pete’s hair.

“Me? You should see yourself. It’s like you were calling me, I was in a trance.”

“But you couldn’t even see my face, sir.”

“Sir.. no more of that. Pete. Pete Mitchell.”

Tom sighed, it was a happy sigh. “Mmhmm, I knew I made the right choice. I’m never wrong.”

Pete laughed.

“You’re a little cocky too aren’t you Tom-“

“-_Kazansky_.”

“Kazansky? That foreign?”

“German, with a hint of Polish. But enough about me, you need to get out of here.”

“What?”

“I know your name. You stripped me of my mask. You threw your own one away. If they find out.. they’ll.. they will.. you’re a great threat to yourself and me. Please Pete, get yourself out of here. Save yourself. _Run_.”

Tom tried to push Pete off of him.

“Pete, _please_. Save yourself.”

“I’m not leaving you—“

“—You don’t know what your dealing with here. If you don’t leave, I will.”

Pete retreated. He grabbed the discarded masks from the edge of the room. Tom stood in front of him, as Pete lined up the eyeholes and secured his silver shield. Tom sighed.

“I want to see you again. Just not here. Far from here.”

“You can count on it, Kazansky.” Pete winked.

“Now bail. Run and don’t speak to a soul.”

“What’ll happen to you?”

Tom was at the door, a shaky hand on the doorknob.

He rolled some words around in his mouth, his lips twisted into a moue.

“_Tom_.”

“Where do you live?” He asked, completely avoiding Pete’s question, “Write it down.”

Pete scrambled for some discarded paper on a shelf by the candles.

Tom took a single glance.

“I’ll find you, Pete. Now, _go_.”

Tom slipped out of the door, mask firmly back in place. Pete waited a torturous moment in silence.

He was shaken from his daze, catching the tail end of _where have you been, you whore_ and _your next master has been waiting _bellowed from the other side of the door. Pete heard a shrill scream, then a grunt punctuated a body being slammed up against the door, blocking Pete’s escape.

_Tom_.

Pete was frozen. He heard Tom cry out, as he was slammed back into the doorframe. Only when the screams had died down, could Pete brave the doorknob. He was shaking uncontrollably.

He was met with more nude men and women, hand in hand, masked. Tom wasn’t anywhere to be seen. 

** _Feel like crying._ **

**_I feel like crying_**.

* * *

He made his way through the mansion, he kept his head down, hands behind his back.

Pete was cornered trying to leave.

“Excuse me sir, but your taxi driver is waiting.” Pete’s shoulder’s slumped. “You are the man who took a taxi aren’t you?”

Pete sputtered something unintelligible and within moments, three masked figures had picked him up and were escorting him out.

Pete wound up back in the banquet hall. The red silhouette was yelling at him, voice rough, full of insults and accusations. Pete couldn’t fight back. He was an Outsider. He wasn’t meant to be here at all.

“You ever, _ever_ try to infiltrate our event again and you and your family pay the consequences. Now remove your mask.”

Pete froze.

“I said, _remove_ your mask. Or, drop your robe.”

Hundreds of masked figures were staring at him, awaiting him to move. A shaky hand unlaced the ribbon, the mask dropped to the floor.

“Now, look at me. We all know your face and we will be hunting you—“

“—_Wait_.” A rich voice bellowed.

Tom.

“Let me take his punishment. He doesn’t deserve this. Any of this.”

It was considered and Pete could barely breathe.

He watched as Tom was taken up a long flight of stairs, surrounded by many men decked out in cloaks. He was kicked, shoved and yanked from the room.

Pete yelled but Tom had vanished from his sight. 

* * *

**_You ever toss and turn your lying awake and thinking about the one you love?_**

** _  
I don't think so._ **

** _  
You ever close your eyes your making believe your holding the one your dreaming of?_ **

** _  
Well if you say so._ **

* * *

It was 04:30. He scrambled through his living room and cursed as he knocked over a lamp. He ran to a cupboard and thrust the bag containing his mask and cloak inside of it.

Pete stripped himself of his clothes and clambered into his bed. Charlotte was fast asleep, far on her side. She rolled over, mumbling. She laughed, then she moaned.

Pete pulled the pillow over his ears. He forced himself into a slumber. He dreamt of Tom, the night that they had had. The feel of Tom all around him, the feel of himself filling Tom. The sounds that dropped from his lips.

When Pete awoke, Charlotte was gone.

* * *

The following night Pete was in his local coffee shop, reading the newspaper. He spotted a solitary figure moving towards him.

He turned to the door, the bells rang as it opened. Pete smiled. He was greeted with a beautiful smile, a blush high up on defined cheekbones. Blonde spiked hair gleamed under the light.

Tom had on Ray-bans. Pete removed them from his face slowly. Tom winced, Pete could’ve fainted.

“Told you, I’d find you.”

“What the hell did they.. Tom. I’m so sorry.”

Pete invited to Tom to sit, who declined.

“I cannot stay, I really want too but..” Tom cast his gaze out of the window.

A call had pulled up, the only source of light in the street.

“They know who you are, Pete. They know who I am.”

Pete followed his gaze. His brow furrowed.

“We need to leave Pete. They’ll get to you, your family. If you leave, they will..” Tom trailed off and shook his head. “They always carry.”

He was slumped over in his chair. Pete got on his feet and took two large strides to Tom. He cupped his cheek and sighed as Tom relaxed into the movements.

“We need to go.”

“But my.. my _wife_.”

“Wife?”

“Um.. I’m not sure for how much longer. She.. she’s drifting away.”

“Oh Pete,” Tom took a hold of his hand, kissed his knuckles, “I’m sorry.”

Pete saw the realisation hit Tom hard.

“Pete. Was that why you came too—“

“—N,no. I wanted to watch my friend play. But it probably did.. no it _did_ contribute to me.. us when..we... I usually don’t.. you know, with other.. men.”

Tom dropped his hand. But Pete clutched at his sides to make up for the loss of contact.

“It’s been years since I’ve done.. that.”

“Pete?” He questioned.

“Doesn’t mean I won’t with _you_, again.”

He was on his tip-toes, his lips inches from Tom’s. Tom leant down and in a swift move, Tom claimed his mouth. For the whole coffee shop to see.

For the whole world to see.

When they broke away, both men were smiling.

“Pete please, for the both of us, get yourself out of here.”

Tom handed Pete his jacket, Pete scrambled into it.

“Never, without you.”

“Pete” He insisted, “its not just about you, or me for that matter. You have a family to think about whether she stays your wife or not. They’re onto you.. it’s putting her in danger either way.”

Pete was fighting with himself to listen. He took a deep breath.

“When will I see you again?”

“I’ll find you, when I know we can both be safe.”

Tom tugged him into another kiss. Pete relaxed into it, his body moulding perfectly into Tom’s. The kiss deepened quickly and the realisation that they were being watched sank in slower than what Tom would’ve wanted it too. He slowly retreated.

“Now, go. Take you know what with you.”

“What?”

Then quieter, “you really are stupid aren’t you?” Tom rolled his eyes. “The mask, idiot. Get rid of it.”

“Yes, dear.”

“Don’t push it, you made that night pleasurable. I wasn’t scared. I have to thank you for it, wingman.” Tom winked.

Pete was at the door. He turned back a final time, smiled a huge open smile, and was met by another beautiful smile from Tom.

“Wingman?” Pete sounded a little confused.

“Yeah, _Wingman_. I’ll explain some other time.. Remember that.” 

** _It hurts so bad when you finally know just how low, low, low, low, low, he’ll go._**

* * *

Pete slipped out the door with Tom behind, walking the other way. He rounded a corner and then he was running. And running. Pete didn’t look back.

** _Baby did a bad bad thing._ **

** _Feel like crying._ **

** _Oh, I feel like crying._ **


End file.
